Doctor and Son
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. After the painful sting of losing another companion, a peculiar package finds itself in the Doctor's Tardis with a single note that reads 'Care For Me'. His gift is an odd creature named Gon that joins the man as he travels through time and space. Maybe Gon can help heal the wounds time carved in his hearts.


**Good old Doctor Who fans just love every incarnation of our time traveling blue friend. I started watching Doctor Who when I was about 11 and loved watching the seasons involving David Tennant or the 10th Doctor. Just adore how chaotic he could get in funny situations. Though I honestly one of the fans who feels bad when the Doctor is travelling alone. So, I thought of giving him a little companion whose origin comes from my first PS4 game, Knack. I'll spin ya the tale of the Doctor and his little stone son.**

Time. It's something many have difficulty grasping. Seconds, minutes, hours, days and years are just simple ways to measure. No, the hardest to grasp were timelines. Timelines are alternate worlds hidden and tucked into tiny little pockets of the time stream. Pockets that by over some period would get washed in the main river of time itself as bits of their difference get carried off.

This was something that a certain time traveler held some knowledge of. He seen these particular pockets before and often fixed it so the main timeline wouldn't get destroyed. The river could handle little changes but pockets can also be dangerous for what they could add. Poison to the river that destroy everything in its wake and time to dry out like a continuous drought did to any large body of water.

Life of a time traveler was filled with the sorts of dangers pockets tend to bring. Yet, this particular situation had the most experienced and indirectly the most dangerous of Time Travelers completely, no, totally baffled. A man who was far older and alien than he looks seemed to be at a loss of words. This man, known to others as the Doctor could only have this to say. "What in the name of Gallifrey, are you?"

(**Doctor Who Theme Plays)**

**David Tennant as the 10th Doctor in**

**"Care For Me"**

**Written by:SonicAsura**

A man was digging through a compartment in a very odd room. The room was large and expansive surrounded by metal walls with glowing lights in an alley sort of way, corridor around a central hub marked by the large circular control panel and the pillar of cables, wires and metal it wrapped around, a staircase to the other side of him and a human door that was too alien for a room like this.

The man was young with messy and slightly spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes of whimsy and wonder despite the sadness held in its depths, skin pale that made quite a few guessing he was British, lean and almost like a beanstalk being over 5'8 inches in height. A dark brown coat, white shirt and tie, brown slacks and shoes being his current attire while he fiddled with what looked like wiring.

"You must be needy this week. Haven't let me go somewhere for the past hour because you wanted another maintenance check. Especially since it's only been two days from the previous one I gave you." The man spoke checking his work. He was so enthralled in tuning up the particular console that he didn't notice a low whirring and something fading into existence behind him. It looked like a large brown box crate with a paper of some sort on it as it phased into existence like slow flashes.

The man had finally stopped his work with a smile on his face before closing the compartment. "There you go girl. All tuned up and looking well." He chuckled to himself before he turned around and saw the box crate. "What do we have here? A package for me? Been quite some time since I got a package. Wasn't it after the Medusa Cascade Incident or that time I had to save that one planet singing the Spiderman theme?" He said to himself while he approached the crate.

It only had a single note and it only read one thing. "Care for me?' No sender, address or any details of what's in here. Just a complete mystery. I do love a good mystery though." The man said before running down the stairs for a moment and coming back with a crowbar in hand. He placed the edge of the crowbar to the side of the crate's lid before attempting to pry it open. The lid came off a bit too easily as it smacked him on the side causing the man to fall backwards.

"Holy jumping beans, that's smarts! I should've checked if it's one of those popoffs!" The man exclaimed rubbing his aching head as the ship hummed. "Yes. Go ahead and laugh at me. The Doctor does something stupid once in a while and gives you a show!" The man or Doctor as he called himself pointed at the control panel of his ship. He was pulled back to his passage by the sound of rustling hay.

Apparently instead of packing peanuts, whoever sent it used fresh and crisp barn hay for insulation since his ship started smelling like the French countryside. "What in the name of Gallifrey, are you?" He questioned peeking his head at the crate. First thing to pop out were two triangular stone pieces merely floating on their own. The bottom was mostly dark brown and the top orange solid gold while both pieces were quite large.

Out came a pink mountain of wild stone hair, dark brown curved stone eyebrows and a pair of impish light blue eyes on a round light tan cone like stone. Apparently it was the creature's head when a gold gumdrop nose, tuft of yellowstone almost like sideburns, a pink diamond shape tongue at the center of 4 large white fangs. The bottom jaw shaped like an upside down burger bun had the top orange lined and two orange tusk on the sides.

4 half sphere light brown stone held on the edge with two having 5 pink stone in front and the other only 4 making the Doctor realize these the hands and fingers. "Well. Hello there little fellow. Aren't you an adorable little creature?" Doctor cooed. He couldn't help that his little friend in the box was adorable. The rest of the little guy was pulled when the Doctor took him into his arms holding him like many do to small animals.

The stone creature's body was broken up for yellow and orange paired pieces formed the shoulders, 2 wishbone shaped light brown stone the arms that were linked to the 4 hands, a long pink stone tail almost that of a rat or mouse, two golden blade pieces for hips, two light brown stone for legs and two rectangular prism stone and two pink claw shaped stone for legs and feet. At the center and no doubt keeping the little together was a golden orb with a round amber at the center for smaller amber around to form an animalistic footprint pattern on the orb.

Excluding the tail, the strange creature was barely bigger than a French Bulldog. "Such a beautiful creature you are. You remind me of one of those animals on Xylan 6 that helped herd farmers cattle. What were they called? Oh, a Goninsian. That's what they were. I think I'll call you Gon for short since Goninsian is a bit too long. How about it?" Doctor asked the being in his hands.

His reply was a happily wagging tail and a lick to the face from a surprisingly long tongue. "Hahaha! It feels so ticklish despite being stone! I'm the Doctor and I'll be taking care of you from now on. This is our home, the Tardis! Ain't she a beauty?" Doctor exclaimed happily while he put Gon down. The little golem like creatures couldn't help but feel ecstatic as if he was feeling the Doctor's emotions. "Ooh. That slight tickle! You must be an Empath type of being. When someone reads my emotions it tends to make me ticklish in both my hearts." The man pointed out as Gon gave him a silly grin.

"Hey Gon, how about we go somewhere? I can show you the universe and all of time with the help of my Tardis. Let's explore what life has to offer!" Doctor asked as the little golem bounced up and got on the Doctor's shoulders. "Seems your shoulder lover too! Shoulders are quite nifty. Who doesn't like a good shoulder to lie on?" The man chuckled before he began fiddling with the controls on his ship.

It had been a while since he had a companion. His long lifespan and lifestyle tended to leave him quite lonely traveling the universe and the expanse of time. They either had to leave or fate gave them no choice. The last one however stung his hearts. She...saw him as a threat or menace to her life. The open universe merely a stronghold for dangers and him one of them. It was heartbreaking with all the adventures they had before it led to saying goodbye.

A slight smooth and scratchy texture pulled the man out of his thoughts as Gon looked at him. Apparently he felt nuzzling him would make him feel better and stop moping. "Sorry about that. Just some memories of an old man is all. Now let's see where the Tardis takes us." Doctor said before pulling the lever that caused the Tardis to move through the current of time and space. Their destination was unknown.

"Run Gon!" Screamed the Doctor as he was running. 5 minutes ago, the Tardis had landed on what appeared to be the outer rims of a large jungle belonging to a tropical planet nestled in the Solar System. It was also how Gon got a good look of the exterior of the Tardis. The ship looked like an old time police box painted blue with a little lighthouse top, paned glass windows and even the signs a police box has.

A minute was spent with the little creature roaming around the ship's exterior eyeing every nook and cranny. It made the Doctor chuckle how enthralled Gon was of his ship. The next four minutes had the odd pair entering the jungle where the danger found them. The trees around them began shaking while some of the flora toppled down almost as if something large was coming their way.

Gon was running on all 6 of his limbs and keeping pace with the Doctor. Both flinched from the loud piercing roar as whatever was chasing them were getting closer. The little golem looked up to see one of the trees in front of the Doctor began to fall towards him. Almost going unseen to him, the Doctor watched as Gon appeared in midair above him and brought down his claws onto the falling tree he just spotted.

It was split in pieces like a hot knife through butter as the logs fell away from the brunette and Gon landed back into a run. "Those are some powerful claws you got there! Would've been flattened if you didn't catch that! You could make a lumberjack very happy and sell some good sized firewood too." Doctor said as Gon couldn't help but feel happy hearing his words.

The golem tilted his head upon seeing a crevice amongst a pile of large rocks just the right amount of room and size for someone to hide in up ahead. Gon poked the Doctor's side with his tail before pointing at the hiding spot. "Good eye but where are you going to hide?" He asked as Gon pointed to what looked like a fox den in the ground. Both quickly split up and took cover in their hiding places.

They kept quiet and didn't move as the shaking grew stronger and stronger until their predator finally came into. It was large roughly around the size of a Spinosaurus. Its body covered in dark grey fur while it stood on its lizard like hind legs and a metal tail enveloped by a lighter shade of the fur, two small arms with large metallic claws, a solar panel serving as a spine like fin and the head was lizard like and made of silver metal. The creepy part was it had no eyes but empty tear marked sockets and broken antennas that were shaped like horns from the obvious damage.

'_Oh no… A Cyber Beast…'_ The Doctor thought looking at the giant predator. Cyber Beasts were the product of one his dangerous enemies he tend to encounter during his journeys, the Cybermen. To put it shortly, Cybermen were machine like beings whose purpose to turn all organic life into Cybermen. Strip everything that made up a purpose before stuffing their brains in an emotionless metal suit like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

Cyber Beasts were the creation of a virus they developed that turned organic flesh slowly into a cybernetic being like themselves. However they couldn't be controlled and lashed out at anything that moved including Cybermen and other Cyber Beasts. They were nothing but mindless monsters of pure destruction and death. _'I can't leave this thing alone or alive. A live Cyber Beast can be used to recreate the Cyber Virus all over again. Plus, anyone on this planet or comes here will be in grave danger.'_ The man thought to himself.

He hated killing and would always try to avoid it but there came times where he had no choice. _'If I can get back to the Tardis then I can load the kill code I used last time. However I have to get Gon to safety too. He can't handle a killing machine like that.'_ Doctor thought watching the metal monster sniff around for him. Gon merely watched from the foxhole in horror as the metal monster was getting closer to his friend's hiding spot.

He didn't remember anything about himself before meeting the Doctor. It was all just a blank but it felt like he was meant to be at the man's side. Gon could feel every emotion the Doctor had. Happiness, grief, sorrow, laughter, concern and confusion were just the few he felt. Was he created to be with the Doctor? He couldn't help the strange feeling bubbling in his chest. This...urge…

The feeling to lash out at the abomination threatening the man's life and turn it into scrap metal! His claws were digging deeper into the earth as he tightened his grip. His tail began to wag angrily and swung faster by the second. His chest was burning hot as the metal menace soon looked only at the Doctor's hiding spot. And his sanity snapped as it roared.

The Doctor had to get his Sonic Screwdriver because his cover was blown. It wouldn't kill the Cyber Beast but give him enough time to disturb its sensors and run. He didn't lift a finger when something large and pinkish red body slammed into the Cyber Beast while sending the roof over his head flying away. His brown eyes widened at the sight before him. "Beautiful." Was all he could say.

Pinning the Cyber Beast down with 4 powerful arms and large claws was a completely transformed Gon. The little fellow had grew into a large beast whose size equals that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Thousands of stone fragments covered his body making more humanoid in shape and filled with bulk. His legs were now shaped like wolf's covered in dark pink stone fur with golden giant claws.

His back covered in a spiky pink red shell with purple triangular patterns that the Doctor theorized were hidden thorns for sneak attacks. His two arms were now split into four long and powerful log sized limbs covered in crimson stone fur. He now had fully shaped humanoid hands each with 5 giant pink metal claws that glistened in the light. His tail was now dark red and armored like a Pangolin's own.

His face appeared more like an adult human's mixed with a lion, yellowstone fur forming sideburns and large whiskers, white stone surrounding his pink hair and ears to shape it more like a wolf's head, more stone pieces had extended his nose to form a snout and gray stone lined on top of it to make it more animalistic and his teeth now giant gold fangs in a monstrous overbite.

If he could describe Gon's new appearance, he would say he was looking at a being that embraced every aspect of the animal kingdom and its denizens. Gon kept the Cyber Beast pinned to the ground refusing to let it go despite it lashing out at him. He then opened his mouth as his tongue came out. It had changed as well for now it was three pronged with glowing metallic tips. "A stinger." Doctor said as Gon jabbed the appendage into the beast's neck.

It began to slow down as if losing the will to fight while the Doctor took out his silver wand shaped Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed and buzzed it around the Cyber Beast before his eyes widened. "Gon…you bloody genius! You're taking a sample of the Cyber Virus and reversed engineered it!" Doctor exclaimed as he saw the fur and metal of the Cyber Beast turned into real red scaly flesh and blood. Gon had developed a cure and was turning the Cyber Beast back to its original state.

He let go once the Cyber Beast had reverted back to its normal self which was a fur covered alien like Spino. The creature picked itself up before running off to the jungle clearly happy at its new freedom. Gon looked down at the Doctor before nuzzling him causing the man to laugh. "You beautiful and wonderful being! Done the impossible by creating a Cyber Virus cure! Gon, you gave that creature another chance at life!" Doctor exclaimed kissing the giant on the cheek.

The affection was enough for Gon to break apart and shrink until he was back to his small self as the Doctor held him in his arms. "Thank you. I thought I was going to have to take the poor thing's life but you gave it another chance to live. You saved a life this day not just mine." Doctor explained as he couldn't help the tears that slowly began to spill. Gon held the Doctor and gave the man a bunch of nuzzles and lovely kneading.

He didn't know what he was or where he came from but Gon knew this. The Doctor had seen a lot of death and no one to council his pain. He was going to stay with the Doctor and be his shoulder to cry on. Maybe the note was never about Gon himself. Maybe it was meant for the Doctor. To have someone to care for him.

**Yes. I am aiming for the feels with this. Lonely time god turn dad gets a shape shifting stone good boi as a son. I wanted to write it like you see in the script for an actual Doctor Who episode. Hope you guys like this! Until next time, allonsy!**


End file.
